Heart by Heart
by Poemwriter98
Summary: This is continuation of Guardian Angel, so if you haven't read that, I suggest you do be otherwise this might not make any sense. Angel ends up taken from Camelot by a Druid. What will he do to her? Will she survive?
1. Chapter 1

This is a continuation of Guardian Angel. I suggest you read that first, because otherwise this will make pretty much no sense. Warning-this contains mention of rape and a not explicit rape scene; if this triggers you in any way, please do not read. I do not own Merlin, but I own Angel, her and Will's twins, (adopted by Arthur) and the idea for this story.

Angel's POV:

I gasped in fear, not knowing where I was, or if I was even still within Camelot's borders. I looked around, my gaze settling on the man who had taken me from Camelot, and my fear turned to anger.

"Who are you and why did you take me away from Camelot?" I inquired.

"My dear, I mean you no harm." The voice said.

"What do you want, then?" I asked.

"I need an heir. I want you to bear me a child." He responded.

"I'm married! I can't have your child!" I gasped.

"Oh, but you will." The young man answered. He turned around, and I gasped in shock. He had pale blond hair, blue eyes, and could've been Arthur's double, if not for his hostile features.

"Who are you?" I inquired breathlessly.

"I am a Druid. My name is Morgan." He answered.

"Why would you want me to have your child?" I asked.

"You are a powerful sorceress. I am a Druid. Any child you bear with another magical being will be

powerful beyond belief." He explained.

"I'm sorry, but I am unable to bear you a child. After my twins, my midwife told me I was unable to have children again." I lied, hoping he'd believe me.

"Is that so? Unfortunately, Angel, I don't believe you. I think that you think that you can lie your way out of this. Unfortunately, you cannot." Morgan said. He strode toward me, so suddenly I didn't have time to run. Grasping his arms around my waist, he transported us-into what looked like his home. It was a cave, with a pallet against one wall, and a small pit for a fire near the entrance. Morgan walked towards me, but I backed away from him, until my foot caught on something, and I fell. I landed on something soft-the pallet, I could only assume. Morgan muttered an incantation, but he spoke too softly for me to hear. I tried to move away from him, but my wrists and ankles were held in place. Morgan came towards me, and pushed up my dress, exposing my undergarments. He pulled down his trousers, yanked down my undergarments, and greedily thrust himself into me. I bit my lip hard, to keep from screaming. After what seemed like eternity but could only have been a few minutes, he spent himself.

"Can I go now?" I inquired, not even able to look at this disgusting excuse for a Druid.

"Yes, you may go." Morgan replied, waving his hand. After a moment of darkness, I found myself in the courtyard of the castle, looking exactly as I did before. I wrapped my arms around my legs, and did something I didn't think I'd do-I screamed. I didn't want to scream in front of that man, but I needed to get it out. Footsteps pounded near me, but stopped when they saw who it was.

"Your Highness, what are you doing out here?" Gwaine asked.

"Gwaine." I gasped, and darkness claimed me.


	2. Chapter 2

I do not own anything but Angel, her two children and the plot. If you're reading this and haven't read Guardian Angel, I strongly recommend reading that first.

Arthur's POV:

I awoke out of a sound sleep by a flurry of activity outside my door, and sleepily noted that Angel wasn't next to me. The door to my room burst open, and Merlin came in, looking frantic and pale.

"Still haven't learned to knock, Merlin?" I asked, starting to laugh. The laugh froze in my throat when I saw the absolute horror in his eyes.

"Arthur-Angel-she-she's hurt." Merlin choked out.

"Damn it." I gasped, and jumped out of bed, quickly pulling on my trousers and shirt. I ran towards Gauis's chambers, praying frantically that Angel would be alright. I shoved the door to Gaius's chambers, and gasped at the sight of Angel. Her palms were bloody, and there was a look of disorientation and terror in her eyes.

"Gaius, what happened?" I gasped.

"Sir Gwaine found her, Sire." Gaius explained, gesturing towards Gwaine, who was sitting at the table, looking worried.

"Gwaine, what happened?" I asked.

"I heard a scream, and I ran towards the noise to see if anyone was being attacked. I saw Queen Angel lying there, curled up in a ball. She said my name, and then lost consciousness." Gwaine explained.

"Sire, may I talk to you in the hall?" Gauis inquired. I nodded, and followed Gaius out into the corridor.

"Sire, I believe someone violated her." Gauis explained, his voice full of sorrow.

"Violated her? As in, raped her?" I said, furious. Gaius nodded, and I shoved my hands in frustration. I turned by back to him, balling my hands into fists. I drew my arm back, and connected my fist to the wall.

"Sire! You'll injure yourself!" Gaius's said from behind me, and I took a deep breath, flexing my now sore hand.

"Sorry, Gauis." I said, turning to face him.

"Can I see her?" I whispered, remembering the look of terror in her eyes. Gaius nodded, and we entered his chambers again. Gaius took a seat with Gwaine, and I slowly walked towards Angel. I sat down next to her, and she turned to look at me.

"Arthur. I'm so sorry, Arthur. I tried to stop him-I lied and told him I couldn't have anymore children-but he didn't believe me." Angel whispered.

"It's okay, Angel. You're safe now." I whispered, taking her hand in mine. She looked up at me, her eyes watery.

"Can we go back to our room, Arthur?" Angel inquired.

"I'll ask Gaius." I said, starting to stand up. Angel tightened her grip on my hand, and I sat down again.

"I love you." Angel whispered, her eyes drifting shut.

"I love you too." I whispered back. I stood up, and walked over to Gaius.

"Can she come back to our room now, Gaius?" I asked.

"Yes-but keep a close eye on her, Sire." Gaius warned.

"I will, Gaius." I replied. I went over to where Angel was lying, gently picked her up, and walked towards the door. Gwaine held the door open for me, and followed me back towards our rooms. When I reached out room, Gwaine held the door open for me, and then posted himself outside it. I lay Angel down on the bed, and then went back to the door and opened it.

"You don't have to stand here all night, Gwaine." I said.

"I know, Sire. But it would make me feel better if I did." Gwaine replied.

"Go to sleep when the sun rises, okay?" I said.

"Yes, Sire." Gwaine replied. I shut the door softly, and walked over to the bed. I put the covers on Angel, and then pressed a kiss to her forehead. I laid down next to her, and wrapped an arm around her waist. She moved closer to me, resting her head against my chest. Feeling the warmth of Angel next to me, I drifted into sleep.


End file.
